Temptation
by A. LaRosa
Summary: Nodame/Chiaki, one-shot. "He tried his hardest to keep his jaw in the upright position, he really did." Written for springkink on LJ. Review!


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Nodame Cantabile in any way, shape, or fashion. I wish I could play piano, though. I really do.

**Author's Note**: This was written for the Springkink challenge on LiveJournal (but I do plan on writing more for these guys very soon).

* * *

Temptation

_March 19, 2010_

* * *

Chiaki had just pulled his keys out of the front door to be greeted with that sight. He tried his hardest to keep his jaw in the upright position, he really did.

She had stepped out of the bathroom, drying herself in a pink fuzzy towel. Chiaki wasn't sure that the towel was even his; even so, he knew how she would sneakily place her own belongings around his apartment as if she _were_ his wife. Now he didn't mind too much.

"Oh, you're home, senpai!" Nodame said, smiling at him. She ran a hand through her wet hair, and his eyes were trained on the swell of her curves underneath the small towel. Her hair was sticking in every direction it wasn't supposed to, an aspect of her he found endearing.

"I'm home," he nodded, setting his bag and coat on a nearby chair. He left his shoes at the door.

"Welcome home," she smiled. "Let me get dressed really quick. Can you start dinner in the meantime? I'm starving!" Without waiting for an answer, she began to walk towards Chiaki's room. He was sure of her staying in there while he was gone. What did she do while she was in there when he wasn't?

Thinking quickly, he moved to catch her around the waist before she passed through the threshold of his bedroom. Hugging her from behind, he pushed his face against her neck, taking in the sweet scent of her body wash. The fact that she was regularly bathing now was turning him on.

"Senpai?" Nodame asked, tilting her head a little to the side. He took the opportunity to bury his face deeper into the crook of her neck. She smiled at the gesture, chuckling softly at the noise he made. "Senpai, what about dinner? Or maybe looking over scores or… would you rather looking over me?" she asked quietly in a teasing tone. The smile faded from her face. "Nodame misses you."

That was it. That's what broke his resolve that he had spent entirely too long trying to build up and strengthen.

He pulled away from her neck, wasting no time in spinning her around and capturing her lips with his. Her eyes were wide, only sliding closed slowly when she felt the urgency of his kiss. She was still not used to Chiaki's random acts of romanticism.

As the kiss escalated, something that he usually tried to prevent occurring, he slid his hands down her arms in what he hoped to be an encouraging, comforting gesture. Only when he did that, he met more skin than he imagined to be meeting in the first place. Her arms were around his neck. Breaking the kiss, he looked down only to see Nodame's bare breasts, nipples soft and pink, and a towel forgotten on the floor. What happened to being in control? _What happened to holding onto the damn towel when you wear it, Nodame? _

"Senpai? What's the matter?" she asked in an innocent, yet insanely frustrating tone, to him.

He blinked a few times before his thoughts turned coherent again. "You're not embarrassed at all?"

"What? That the towel fell off?" she laughed. "Oh, Shinichi! That doesn't embarrass me. I just shaved, so it's okay."

He dropped his head to her shoulder with a sigh. This woman.

"Are you embarrassed? I told senpai that I was going to get dressed, and then you had to kiss me," she reasoned, lacing her fingers in his hair, unknowing that his eyes were now stuck on her breasts.

"Nn," he grunted, pushing away from her, still not meeting her eyes. "I don't want you to."

She beamed. "Is Shinichi _shy_?"

"No, Shinichi is not shy!" he replied, mocking her tone with a glare that could only appear fake.

"Nodame is standing naked in front of you and you can't meet my eyes. Nodame calls that shy. If Nodame were a man she would've already had this woman on the bed, ravaging her."

Chiaki swallowed thickly. He thickly asked, "Is that an offer?"

She smiled sweetly. "Oh, sweet Shinichi, husband of mine. You need not ask!"

He stared blankly at her. "I'd ask if you were crazy, but I realize who I'm talking to."

"Senpai, that's mean!" she pouted. "If you don't want—Mukya!" she squealed as he suddenly picked her up and began walking into his bedroom. "Shinichi!"

He was trying to distract himself from the curves and the skin he was directly touching—upper thigh, breast—, and found it easy to when his attention was focused on the quick work Nodame was making with the buttons of his shirt. Chiaki placed her down with a little bounce on his bed and took off his shirt—she had already helped out there, followed by his undershirt. Nodame was already on his belt, not even needing to look at it as she unabashedly stared at his abdomen. He barely had time to inhale before his pants and boxers were at his ankles.

She beckoned him with her index finger, ignoring the scandalized look on his face.

"Nodame!"

"Call me _Megumi_," she purred, lying back on the bed.


End file.
